


Candlelight

by Lady_of_Rohan



Category: Uncharted
Genre: Art, BDSM, Candles, F/M, Foreplay, Kinky, Older Woman/Younger Man, Sensual Play, Sexual Content, Tallowe, Wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Rohan/pseuds/Lady_of_Rohan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just the mere sight of the flames as they quivered and trembled in the dark was enough to arouse him... but with Marlowe added to the mix, it was a dangerous combination indeed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> Some sexy Tallowe. I regret nothing.

 

 

**  
**

**Candlelight**

Smoke filled the air, smelling heavily of incense, creating supple, grey patterns like an oil painting on canvas. The room was dark and dim, the lighting dramatic as shadows danced ethereally upon bare skin, courtesy of the candles lit all around them. Flesh against flesh drenched in candlelight, the most intimate of human contact as they knelt upon the Persian rug...

Nails etched a winding trail down Talbot's back from behind, causing him to wince. The sharpness of Marlowe's chin was pressed into the top of his shoulder as she made it her nesting place, a vantage point to better view the torture that he was currently enduring.

"Getting excited, are we, Talbot?" She whispered into his ear. "Feeling the heat yet?" Her breath was hot against his neck, her tone smoother than a silk tapestry, her words the fibers in which it was woven. Talbot took a long, deliberate breath, inhaling her familiar scent like a drug. Coupled with her favorite floral perfume, a tropical intoxicant of passion fruit and Tiger Lillies...Marlowe filled Talbot's senses entirely and caused shivers to race up and down his spine and goose bumps to follow shortly after.

Her naked hips pressed flush against his backside would have been distracting, had Talbot’s attention not been fixated upon the object held in Marlowe's grasp... the only thing in the room that was more heated than his lady.

Long and firm, moist and dripping... the candle was held precariously close to Talbot's face, not close enough to burn him or deal any real damage, but definitely near enough to feel the flame as it cast its warmth upon his skin. He bit his lip, swallowing hard. A few beads of sweat made their slow descent down his face, trailing down his cheek and then sliding off the slope of his chin. Fire had always ignited something strange within him... something he was inexplicably drawn to... the untamed, destructive nature of its spark as well as its inconsistent, aesthetic quality.  Both a controlled chaos and an unbridled wonder. Just the mere sight of the flames as they quivered and trembled in the dark was enough to arouse him... but with Marlowe added to the mix, it was a dangerous combination indeed.

His breathing staggered, Talbot's teeth were sinking deeper into his bottom lip as he started chewing nervously in attempt to remain quiet. Marlowe inched the candle a bit closer, the fire nearly touching his cheek. He was both awed by the soft lick of the flames... and undeniably fearful of their burn. A blush was rising into his cheeks, and he wondered if it was because of his flustered state or simply because of the heat emitting from the candlestick.

"But then again, you enjoy fire, don't you?" Marlowe was only half-joking as her free hand now clawed a cruel path down his left shoulder, tracing old, familiar scars. Talbot grimaced, a low groan escaping his lips. The breath huffed from his mouth made the candle's flames lean sideways in a brief display of flexibility before erecting themselves again.

She brought the candle closer still, and he thought she might actually burn him when Marlowe balanced the stick between her thumb and index finger. She tipped it slightly so that hot, melted wax was spattered upon his chest, where it traveled in rivulets down his breastbone, further down his ribcage, and stopped just beside his navel.

Talbot gasped at the brief discomfort of the almost-burn the wax caused. His muscles twitched in response, his breath hitching as it felt noticeably warm for a few seconds, though not painfully so, and then immediately cooled, hardening in irregular patterns of deep red across his flesh.

He might have thought he was grievously wounded as his gaze traveled down his own chest, to where Marlowe hovered the candle. Bright-red stains marred his lightly tanned skin in splotches that tapered down into thin, intricate lines down his torso... like some sort of morbid work of art.

Should anyone walk in on them, he was sure that the scene looked a bit like a seance... with the sensual, almost-ritualistic atmosphere and Talbot looking as if he were some sort of sacrificial victim to Marlowe's carnal desires, but it was simply her way of exploring new erotic territory, leaving her marks all over Talbot's skin. It was proof that he was hers.

And hers he was, indeed.

Marlowe slowly dragged her tongue up the side of his neck, and then began nipping and teasing at his sensitive flesh with her teeth. "Mmh, how does that feel, Talbot?"

His only response was a hiss. Glancing at Marlowe briefly out of his peripheral vision, the fire cast her features in a surreal, otherworldly glow. She was _stunning,_ to say the least. He had nothing to say in particular, and if he did, he wouldn't know how to express the fact that he was gaining a great deal of satisfaction out of having a flame held near his skin and hot wax dripped all over him.

"Going to remain silent, hrm?" Marlowe teased, when he didn't respond after a few moments. "I see how it is..."

With her left arm encircling his waist, she held him steady in her grip. Marlowe slowly and deliberately trailed the candle lower, lower... until it was at hip-level. Talbot's eyes went wide as it hovered dangerously close to his manhood.

"Marlowe!" he gasped. His body instinctively tried to remove himself from the flame's path, as his hips bucked against her. Unsurprisingly, Marlowe didn't budge, her snake-like hold on him only constricting further.

"Mmmhh, you should probably keep _very_ still, Talbot..." she taunted. "Wouldn't want to burn you, now would we?"

Her low, velvety tone made it nearly impossible to determine whether she was joking or quite serious, and so Talbot remained as still as he possibly could. Before he could respond, his mind swimming with both excitement and terror, Marlowe tipped the candle again. Deep scarlet splashed against his hip and cascaded like a river of blood down the front of his thigh. A low growl resonated from the back of his throat, chin tilted upwards as he squirmed against her. 

_"Ohh, how's that?"_

Again, at Marlowe's cruel will, the wax dripped... this time landing hotly against his rigid flesh as a fierce bolt of fiery arousal seemed to course through every inch of him. Talbot moaned loudly, calling out her name without a second thought, not realizing that his pleasured noises were echoing rather prominently throughout her room.

"Careful, now," Marlowe purred, directly into his ear. The candle was brought upwards again so that it was next to Talbot's face, causing him to flinch. "Who knows what sort of ancient spirits you might arouse..."

Talbot allowed himself to relax somewhat, turning his head to better look at her over his shoulder. "I've no need to be concerned about such things when I'm in your company."

Marlowe chuckled. "Is that so? Perhaps it might be wise to worry _more_ for yourself... If I'm keeping _spirits_ at bay, after all."

That might have been true, but Talbot was well-aware of many things that could strike fear within his heart...  both arcane and earthly, but Katherine Marlowe certainly was not on that list.

"Marlowe," he breathed, after a long pause. Her fingertips traced the sharp edge of his hip, where the wax was hardened. "I don't fear you."

Even though Talbot's words were said with as much conviction as he could muster, she laughed again, a high, merciless laugh that always had a way of making him feel very small in the grand scheme of things. With a delicate huff of air, Marlowe extinguished the flame, leaving smoky patterns swirling and dancing all around them... a hint of mysticism in the air along with her sweet scent as Talbot inhaled deeply.

"Well, now, _that's a shame_."

 


End file.
